Traditional mobile devices contain either too few security features that can either be turned on or off (e.g., enable/disable lock code) or too many security features such that a user may be unable to determine the benefits and drawbacks of all the features. An average user may not be equipped to access the security settings of their mobile device and determine the optimal security configuration for that device. Such complexity may result in the reduction of security as a user may opt to avoid using available security features due to lack of understanding. Alternatively, the complexity may result in an undesirable user experience as the user may select security options that do not suit her needs.